1. Technical Filed
The present disclosure relates to an eyeglass wearing image analysis device, an eyeglass wearing image analysis method, and a storage medium having an eyeglass wearing image analysis program stored therein.
2. Related Art
An eyeglass wearing image analysis device has been proposed that obtains an image of the face of an examinee wearing an eyeglass frame taken using an imaging device, and that calculates eyeglass wearing parameters from the image for manufacturing eyeglasses (JP-A-2007-216049).
In a conventional device, in order to measure eyeglass wearing parameters from a photographed image, the position of the eyeglass frame on the photographed image is detected with reference to an attachment or seal and the like attached to the eyeglass frame in advance (JP-T-2010-503885). When the image is taken without attaching the attachment or seal and the like to the eyeglass frame, the eyeglass frame position is detected by detecting an edge of the eyeglass frame on the photographed image.